The Decision
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: After Discovering the chip, Max decides to leave the flock. Shortly after.. things start happening to the flock. And Max is faced with the biggest decision of her life. One that could cost her life./ "Never trust anyone" He'd said. And again he was right.
1. Chapter 1

The day that I was going to tell Fang to leave was going to be the highlight of my life. It wasn't just Fang that had to leave, I wanted the whole flock, except me to leave. I was the reason that we were constantly found, and without me they will have a better chance of survival.

I would do it when they arrived from swimming in the ocean, I sat there overcome with that decision. I had to do it, I just kept telling myself, 'There's no going back Max.' It just made me more nervous to Tell them. What about Angel? My sweet little Angel, I wasn't going to be with her anymore, I had been Angel's guardian ever since she was a little girl. And Gassy, cute little Gassy. He always had an answer, he always had the answer. I would miss him, I would miss everyone. How Could I leave my family? I didn't know how, I just had to.

I heard the laughter of Nudge as she fell in the sand and was coated in it. I couldn't help but smile, they were so happy. That's how it is supposed to be, They are supposed to stay happy. "How was the water?" I asked avoiding the decision that I had to tell Fang. "It was great, so warm, we caught a couple seashells off the shore. Aren't they pretty, Max?" Angel would always ask for my opinion on what she did, I would miss her so much. "They are, Good job guys." I looked at Fang then, "Fang, Can I speak with you, it's really important that I do." Angel's face went from happy to concerned in a matter of two seconds. Fang just nodded and flew up to the lighthouse balcony. I did the same, leaving the rest of the flock playing in the sand.

"What is it Max?" he asked, concerned like Angel. "Fang, I need you to do something." "Okay, well you know that I will, but what is it?" It was silence for that second. That's how it would always be from now on. "Fang, I need you to take the flock, I need you to lead them. I need to trust that you will protect them at all times." "Max, I don't understand." now that I thought of it, neither did I. "I can't go with you and the flock to Washington D.C., Fang. I have to go somewhere on my own. I need to make the erasers track me from this chip. That's how they find us. We have always been lucky, surviving the attacks. But Fang, there's going to be a day, when they don't spare our lives."

"Max, you can't leave them. I'm not a leader like you. I might say it, but that's just because I don't think that you are going to leave. I can't take care of the flock by myself." he said with a stern expression on his face. "Fang, you and Nudge survived when we were trying to save Angel." "That's different Max, Now its all of us."

I was making the good decision, I knew it, with me they were just going to die. And without me they are going to have a better life.

I flew down to the ground where Angel said, "Max, please." her eyes were tearing up, and were as large as they were when she asked for the bear at FAO Shwartz. I gave her a huge hug. The flock was now all in surprise on my decision.


	2. Chapter 2

I will not lie to you, it was hard trying to leave my family. It was going to be hard on my own. But I am Maximum Ride, I'm the leader, well was the leader. Now Fang would be the leader, it was a fair decision, he was fit to be leader, he was fit to protect them.

I pushed my way through the air trying to hold back my tears, but it was no use. _Maximum, you might think that this is right, and I will not say what is, but what is more important the safety of your family or saving the world? _That's the easiest question. _Is it Maximum? Is it really? _It's defiantly the safety of my family. I didn't even know about saving the world until recently. The voice didn't answer. That was probably best, I was already hurt by my decision, let alone being reminded of what I had done.

I would save the world, And I would start with the school. Without the school, mutants like me would have it easier in the world. It would be hard, of course, but isn't everything hard? _That's the attitude Maximum. _I had found myself beginning to understand the voice, as crazy as that may sound.

So my next stop was Phoenix Arizona, alright, Easy enough. There was a chance, that I might get harmed in this. But wasn't that the whole reason that I left the flock? So no one gets hurt but me. They said themselves I'm the one that they wanted all along. If they catch me, then maybe I will let them test on me, and eventually let me die. That could save the flock. But that wouldn't save the world. I had to find a way to have it work both ways.

I needed to fuel up, I just had to find somewhere to land. I soon saw a small city, and landed in the woods.

As I walked through the streets people looked at me, I had no one else with me, I forgot that fact. My clothes could have looked better as well. I just needed to find a grocery store, to get some already made food. I had no time to waste. The sooner I save the world, the sooner I save myself.

All of a sudden, I was pulled into a dark alley. It was pitched black, I couldn't see a thing. "Why if it isn't our Maximum." I heard a dark voice laugh in a harsh tone. "What do you wan-" Oh No, Erasers, I hadn't thought of seeing erasers before I reached the school. Great job Max! "Surprised Maximum?" "Not really, I knew this was coming." I said lying to them and myself. "There's only one of you, where are the rest of your mutant freaks?" two said in unison. There were three erasers there. Chances of getting out of this were slim. "My family has decided to leave me, They don't want a part of this." Here I was, lying again. "Oh, well that's just to bad. We don't want to chase them done, but I guess we'll have to." "No! You can't! There's no point in it anyway, You have me, you said you wanted me only." I said trying to get them to lure away from the idea of finding my family. "Good Point."

The eraser took me, and threw me to the solid concrete ground, with all his strength. I struggled to get up, But I managed. Only to get punched in the stomach repeatedly by the same eraser. They were laughing. "Ari would've love to see this moment." I winced at the pain, it felt like every part of my was being slashed open. "You. Cant Kill me yet." That must have angered the large eraser, because she took my head and slammed it against the wall of the hard apartment building four times. She also managed to punch my face, and crack my nose, enough that it started bleeding nonstop.

The only thing I remember now is feeling faint, and collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't realize that they'd knocked me out, actually it wasn't very surprising. I was being killed in that ally. But for some reason, they decided to spare my life, maybe they would forget about finding the flock. I hope they did, they could do anything, absolutely anything, if they just would let the flock go and be free. Nothing was that easy for the school, its everything but easy. I would be killed, along with them. They didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve any of this, if it weren't for me and my stupid chip. _Are we done feeling sorry for ourselves? _Look, if you were in my shoes, you would understand. Your not the flying freak who gets caught and tested on. _What you do, is a reflection of what you need. _This is like a fortune cookie.

All of a sudden, I felt like someone was poking me with a hot metal stick, and indeed someone was. A whitecoat stood before me, with a avenged smile on his face. "He's waiting for you." I wondered, who's waiting for me? And more importantly for what?

They pulled me out of the crate, I was in so much pain I couldn't even feel myself being scraped against my small dog crate. Saving the world is going to be much harder then I thought, especially when I was on my own.

I was being dragged on the ground, They had my leg and the rest of me just flopped there. I was totally unable to move at that moment. Had they paralyzed me? Permanently or just until they were done with what they had to do with me. I had no say in this now. Whatever they wanted, they got. I couldn't even fight back. "Hello Maximum." I heard a familiar voice say. I found enough strength to pull up my head to look at who was calling my name. I quietly said, "Jeb…" I wanted to scream, I wanted to just hit him, but I was to weak to do any of it.

"You were harmed, And I apologize, I advised that they'd just bring you back alive and unharmed." All the good that did dear old' Jeb! What was I supposed to do now? I could say anything, then I found the strength. "You can't trust an eraser, Jeb. I thought you of all people would know that by now." I couldn't tell if he was still mad at me for killing Ari or if he got over it, chances were that he wanted to kill me himself. Would he? I mean, he told them to keep me unharmed. I know for a fact he didn't care, but what if my safety mattered the most?

"Maximum, I got the memo that you left your flock." "Yeah I did, I had to, its all my fault." now I found myself pouring out my feelings to the guy that I hated more then any arch enemy. "But, we've found them." I dropped my expression, then I went to instant worry. "You didn't…" "Oh but we did."

I stood up and walked straight over to that traitor. "I swear, If you hurt one of them, I will personally see to it, that you die very very soon." I didn't regret saying that, even though both of my arms were grabbed by erasers, and I was thrown back in my chair. "We have no need now, Maximum. Just as long as you tell us everything about your kind, and you must work among us. To complete the ultimate army of Erasers and Birds." "Excuse me, but did you just say army?" and they all nodded. Everyone stared at me to make the last decision. Hurt my family? Or join an army of dreadful erasers?


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I don't know about you, but for me. Having to be in an army with stupid erasers was a low for us. I'm sorry I mean me. God it's going to take me a while to get used to this whole me, myself and I routine. **

**I walked behind Jeb. Disgusted at him. I could've drop kicked his spine. Right there, right then. And I would have. If it weren't for these erasers behind me carrying guns. I was told they weren't loaded. But who knows? "Now, Maximum. You are not only going to be part of this army. You are this army." I stared at him with confused eyes. "I **_**am **_**this army? Mind elaborating some more, Jeb?" "Quite certainly. Well by that I mean you, along with another great fighter. Command this army." "And whose this great fighter?" **

**We walked to a big steel door, Jeb put his key's in the lock and opened it. I followed him into the darkness of this laboratory. "She's here." Jeb said. "And I'm not thrilled about it." said a familiar voice. "Ari?" The lights quickly turned on. I blink my eyes. To see Ari and I face to face. "Yes, Maximum. You see. You can't kill the invincible." the dreadful image's of me tearing the life from this boy were locked in my mind. And I couldn't delete them. "This is impossible. How is he here." I said, not taking my stare off him. He got in my face. "You will die." he breathed. Just what I needed, someone setting out to kill me!**

**Fang's POV**

"Fang. Let's just land. There's thousands of places. I'm beat. And total is hungry." I looked at Angel furiously. "Angel. We have a mission. And we have to stick to it. It's almost time for a break, and to fuel up. So calm down." Geez how does Max deal with this? "I agree with Angel." Nudge yawned. "Fine. We'll rest up. But no playing. Just resting. That means, no bomb's." I looked at Gazzy and Iggy. "To tired to make bombs." Iggy said. "I could, and I would. But. I feel like sleeping." "Remember we need to be in D.C. by tomorrow. So sleep well, so we don't have to take repeated breaks within the day."

We found a place to rest, a tree. Hey, for those who've never slept in one. It's comfortable. Really it is. "Fang?" I heard Angel's little voice speak out. "Hmm?" "I miss Max." I do too, Angel. I do too. She nodded and sighed. "Do you think.. Do you think she'll ever come back? Ever reunite with us? Ever see us again?" I thought of what to say. "Max knows what's right. She just is confused. She'll come back, I know it." Or did I just hope for it?

I looked around at the sleeping children, and noticed a change. No not that Max was gone.. But NUDGE! "Where is Nudge?" I said, as calmly as I could without screaming. "She said she was going to get some food at the restaurant." Angel pointed. I looked, and scanned the inside. Nudge was not in either of the two corner street stores. "And just when I thought thing's couldn't get worse.."

**Max's POV**

I spent the last two hours in a sort of eraser army boot camp. Was it not against labor law's for a 14 year old to fight in a war? And what was this war about? I sat there carrying various weight's back and fourth, when I heard screaming. I decided to ignore it.. It couldn't be that important? _Take six subtract one.. What do you get? _Oh great the voice is here. Look voice. I know I left the flock. It interrupted me. _What do you get? _Fine I'll play along.. 5. _Take five subtract one and what do you get? _What do you mean? And of course, no answer.

I kept hearing screaming so I ran over to the commotion. I hid behind the hedges. "I told you to kept her mouth shut! If they here, they'll cause a riot!" I heard a deep eraser voice shout. "I couldn't get her to stay still." her? What was going on? "Where is Max!" the girl's voice demanded. And her mouth was covered with that. Why did she want me?

They turned the girl around to walk her into the building, and I saw her face. NUDGE! "NUDGE!" I screamed without thinking. I ran towards them. They loosened their grip and she came running towards me. "Oh my god!" "Your alive!" I looked confused. "Of course." She hugged me. "Everyone thinks your dead, Max." "Why would they think such a thing?" "Because they know you cant survive without us." She was right.. To an extent. "Where is everyone??" Her eyes blurred with tears. And she lunged into another hug. "Oh, Max." I ran my fingers through her hair. "What is it?" "They're.. dead." Silence.. "I'm the only one left. The erasers managed to find me. And dragged me here. They're dead, Max." "What.. How? Why? When?" she looked into my eyes. Tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know when, or how. Remember the expiration dates?" I nodded. "I had a theory that maybe they reached theirs before us." "No.." "I'm sorry, Max." She sobbed louder and covered her eyes. I got down on the ground and sat crying.


End file.
